Not so much of an Ice queen after all
by Aliylah
Summary: How Lucius and Narcissa got together. Quite weird.
1. Daddy's little girl?

Narcissa Black removed a final pearl comb from her hair. The platinum curls hung loose at her shoulder blades.

"Cissa, come here would you?" Bellatrix Black called from the room across the hall. Narcissa rolled her eyes. She wasn't fond of her sister and was not happy to have her back in the house.

"Do you like this?" Bellatrix Black was wearing a long auburn gown that complemented her full figure. Narcissa studied her sister, trying to figure what game she was playing. Finding none, she sighed.

"It looks lovely Bella." Bella was never one to pass up a chance for praise, maybe she just wanted to hear how beautiful she was.

"You know I was just thinking, Well, maybe it's too much like-" Narcissa looked up sharply. She should have guessed.

"Just like whom Bella?"

"Your slag of a sister of course."

"Your sister too Bella." Bella shot her a nasty look.

"Actually now that I've married Rudolphus I suppose I'm more of a Lastrange than a Black." Bellatrix smirked.

"Pity." Narcissa turned to leave.

"Oh Cissa, I forgot, that boy called on you again." Narcissa whirled around.

"Who?"

"Ummm." Bella placed a perfectly manicured finger to her lips and pretended to think.

"Rosier I believe."

"What did he say Bella?" Narcissa growled.

"Oh something about a ball, I don't quite remember what though."

"Bella, if you don't tell me right now, Merlin I will..."

"What darling, you'll what?" Narcissa glared.

"I might be able to remember, but I just, can't quite. However, do you remember those daimonds of yours?"

"Which daimonds Bellatrix?"

"The pretty tear drop ones." Narcissa nodded. "Well, I might be persuaded to tell you if I could wear them to the ball."

"I though you were wearing your auburn necklace." Narcissa said, gesturing towards Bella's throat.

"Oh well, they don't match my dress." With a flourish Bella pulled an ice blue dress out of her closet.

"Bella, that's my dress. Father bought it for me last week, for the ball. You know he'll be angry if I don't wear it."

"Yes, I suppose he will, but not at me."

"Bella, you can't wear my diamonds and you cannot wear my dress!"

"I suppose you're right, besides I can't imagine father would approve of you being courted by a Rosier anyways."

"Courted?"

"I seem to have forgotten again, silly me." Narcissa growled.

"Fine!" she stomped over to Bellatrix, "You can wear them!" Bella leaned forwards so that they were nose to nose.

"Promise?"

"You're going to tell me about Evan?"

"Of course sweety."

"OK I promise."

"Thank you Cissa." Bella started downstairs.

"Bella, what about Evan?"

"Rosier? Oh I really can't remember." With that she disappeared down the hall.

Narcissa sunk to the floor and hit the rug. She could hear her father calling to ask why she didn't want to wear her dress, and Bella pretending to be so sweet.

"If she doesn't want to wear it father, I'd love to, it's so pretty and it would be such a shame for it to go to waste."

"No Bella, it's your sister's dress."

"Narcissa, what is the meaning of this?"

"Father, I..." She looked at Bella in the corner who was writing letters in the air. "He wanted to know if you would go to the" and they stopped. Narcissa sighed.

"I wanted to wear my green dress, because it matches the necklace mother gave me, and I though it was appropriate for my first ball." Orion Black sighed.

"Are you sure Cissa?" Narcissa glanced once more at Bella before nodding.

"If you say so. Then I guess Bella you can wear the dress." Bella nodded solemnly. As soon as their father left narcissa hurried over to Bellatrix.

"If I could go where?"

"What?"

"Where does Evan want to take me?"

"Oh, not Evan, father wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Malfoys with me.

"Bella, I hate the Malfoys you know that. What did he say?"

"Ummm." Bella laughed. Narcissa reached back to slap Bella, but she found a wand at her throat.

"Don't try it Cissa." Narcissa stood shaking for a minute, before turning to walk away. She heard Bellatrix mutter a curse at her back. She turned around and Bella went flying. She hit the wall with a sickening crunch.

"What is the meaning of this?" called Orion. He entered the room to find Bella in a puddle in the corner, and Narcissa, glaring, shaky hand clutching her wand.

"Narcissa, I didn't expect this from you." He said rushing to help Bella.

"I went through one wayward daughter, I will not go through that scandal again. Either shape up or get out."

"She was going to-" Orion sighed.

"No. You may not go to the ball, in fact you will stay with the Malfoys until the school year starts again." Narcissa looked up sharply to meet her father's angry eyes. Bellatrix was kneeling behind him smirking."

"Is Bella going to come?"

"Bella is married to Malfoy's best friend, of course she will be there. And if you try anything else..." Orion sighed. "Just don't be stupid Narcissa." Bella stood up and brushed her long black hair out of her face.

"Cissa, I just want us to get along." Narcissa, didn't look at her face, instead she turned and walked upstairs. She closed the door and slumped in front of her armoire. She couldn't believe she was going to have to stay with the Malfoys. Especially when Evan was just starting to court her. She knew he was, that was why Bella was being so mean. Or rather, meaner than usual. She hated that she was married and could no longer be courted. Narcissa glared at her mirror. Her ice blue eyes were almost as pale as the glass. Her vision blurred with tears as she remembered, her last stay with the Malfoys.

Narcissa hated Bella, but the Malfoy boy, was even worse than her sister. As a child she had thought they would eventually get married. They had spent so many hours torturing her. She recalled the platinum hair, and malicious grey eyes. She growled. If only she didn't let them get to her so.

"I will be an ice princess, while I'm there." she promised herself. "An ice princess." With that conviction, she went to bed.


	2. Mr Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy glared at the carriage. It was late. It was well past two and he was ready for lunch, but the damned Blacks couldn't be bothered to arrive on time. He grimaced as his stomach growled for what must have been the 6th time in half an hour.

Finally the doors opened and the guests entered. He recognized Bellatrix instantly. Her haughty swagger, was enough to draw his attention almost any time, but there was a young lady with them he didn't recognize. Bella's father had said that they might bring a guest, but he couldn't imagine who it would be. The only person it should be was Bella's younger sister, Cissy, or something, but there was no way the annoying little girl had grown into the woman he now stared at.

She walked with an elegance and poise that screamed good breeding. Her platinum curls were tucked under a white sunhat, and her light blue gown showed off her tiny figure flawlessly. Bella said something to the lady and smirked to herself. Lucius counted to three waiting for the explosion that always followed Bella's self satisfied smiles. None came. The lady simply nodded in Bella's direction and kept walking.

"Our host must be hungry." Lucius heard her say, as they entered the house.

"I don't care." Said Bella, and she frowned petulantly. "I am going to change, and you will not start lunch without me. You don't want me to tell father that you've disrespected me again do you?" The lady's gaze fixed on Bellatrix for a moment.

"Of course not Bella." She sighed and made her way to the dining room. "Just hurry, you don't want to keep Mr. Malfoy waiting do you?" Her tone so perfectly matched the one that Bellatrix had just used that Lucius had to work to keep a straight face. He did wonder at the undertone in the lady's voice. It seemed as if she meant more than she said.

Bella huffed off, upset that her sister had commented on her fixation with Malfoy. She was married for Merlins sakes, she was ALLOWED her affairs now that the courtship was over. She really just didn't like the was Narcissa had been acting in general lately. She had become much harder to rouse and she seemed to have a prefect biting comeback to everything Bellatrix said. Bella didn't like it at all.

Downstairs, Malfoy was still waiting in the dining room as the lady examined the paintings they had in the foyer. He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You may come into the dining room if you like." He smirked as she startled and spun to face him. He suddenly found himself too close to a most dazzling pair of blue eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, I didn't notice you." Said the lady, removing herself from his space. Lucius frowned slightly.

"I suppose you know my name because this is my home, but you must tell me yours." He reached for her hand and kissed it lightly to punctuate the statement. The lady stared at him oddly for a moment before slowly replying,

"Narcissa Black."

Lucius gaped. There was no way the bundle of terror he remembered had matured into the lovely creature before him. He shook his head to clear it.

"Miss Black, I didn't recognize you." Narcissa nodded.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy." She was standing with her back to the dining room door and took the opportunity to seat herself at the table. Lucius followed.

"And I suppose I have not changed since we last saw each other." he said wryly.

Narcissa looked him slowly up and down. He had become a man since, they parted, and a handsome one at that. He had filled out and his shirt clung perfectly his muscled arms and torso. His graceful hands were steepled under his chin and his white blonde hair was tied back to reveal his thin face. He was admittedly beautiful, but Narcissa found that she was drawn to his cold grey eyes. She remembered those eyes so well, remembered what it was like to have them animated with mockery.

"No, Mr. Malfoy." She said after a breath. "You are really quite the same." Lucius stood suddenly, uncomfortable with the situation.

"I am going to find Bella."

"Of course." Narcissa drawled, and for a ludicrous moment Lucius found himself wondering if she knew he was sleeping with her sister. He shook it off. Bella was not one to reveal the intimate details of her life.

When he was gone Narcissa took a shaky breath. She felt like she was floating through a dream. There was no way that quiet flustered Narcissa just stood up to her sister. In front of Lucius Malfoy no less. She placed her hands on her head. This would not end well, and it was two against one. She could already see the distaste brimming in Malfoy's eyes, but she wasn't going to give in just because he got angry. She straightened her back, she was a Black, and Blacks never backed down.

Narcissa downed a glass of water, before standing up and preparing herself to face her sister again.

"Bella darling." She called up the hall. "I am going out. I will be back around night fall, please tell Mr. Malfoy, that his food was lovely, and that I thoroughly enjoyed his company." she let her voice lilt slightly at the end of the sentence. She could practically feel her sister fume. As she left the house, she felt eyes on her back.

"Good bye Bellatrix." She called, knowing full well it was Mr. Malfoy at the door. She laughed slightly to herself as she closed the door.

Bellatrix was storming around her room, like a mad woman, when Lucius entered.

"Bella, calm down, your sister is-"

"A slag, just like Ana, and I will not tolerate it. Next thing I know she will be gallivanting around with muggles." Lucius sighed, Bella could be such a child sometimes.

"She is nothing like your sister, and she is still young." Bellatrix scoffed. "Everyone thinks she's such a virgin..." She deliberately trailed off.

"You have yet to lie Bella, but be careful." Bellatrix knew Malfoy was egging her on, but at the moment she didn't care.

"Are you trying to get me to tell you she's a virgin? Because I won't." Lucius nodded.

"I thought as much, but let's not think of that now." Bella groaned at the quick change of subject, and Malfoy wasn't sure why he was uncomfortable talking about Narcissa, but they both shrugged it off when he pressed her into the bed.

"There are much more fun ways to pass the time."


	3. Bella's baby sister

Lucius heard Narcissa when she got home, and he immediately got out of bed. Bella reached for him, but he brushed her away, saying they had been in bed for hours and he was ready to take dinner. Luckily Bella had not heard narcissa enter. Lucius wasn't sure, why he was worried that Narcissa might find him in bed with Bellatrix, but he didn't want it to happen, so he would prevent it. He would be able to think it over after the sisters had left for brunch with his mother tomorrow.

"Malfoy, I don't want to go down yet." Bella drawled. He lip stuck out invitingly, but Lucius shook his head.

"So don't." Bella frowned slightly, but resolutely nodded.

"Fine, I don't suppose I will." Lucius Malfoy left without a backwards glance. Bellatrix, was an entertaining lay, but he had no feeling towards her what so ever. Not that it was unusual.

Lucius found Narcissa sitting at the table, with her head cocked to the side.

"You knew she wouldn't come down." Lucius frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"When you told her not to come down, if you know Bella, you know that saying something like that will make her stay. Why?"

"I don't know what you mean. I let her know if she didn't want to come down, she wasn't required to."

A voice in the back of his head, was laughing at him. He knew she was right, and playing dumb would only drag out the inevitable, but he didn't want to face that he had hoped Bella would stay upstairs, because he didn't want to think about why he would have wanted it.

Narcissa took a sip of her tea, and drew her finger up the side of the cup. Malfoy watched transfixed.

"Does she annoy you? Anger you? Do you find her unattractive?"

"Yes, yes, and no, but I don't care weather of not she comes down."

"I see." But Lucius smiled. She obviously didn't. She was playing at being grown up, but she was missing the most obvious reason.

"I don't' think you do, but that is simply an effect of your age." Malfoy, grinned. He could almost see her prickle. He waited for glare. He wanted to see her imitate Bella, Drama, anyone, but this unnaturally calm woman.

"I hope, to never say you those words." she said. It was an odd response, to turn his barb into a blessing, but there was a tang to the words he couldn't quite find.

"Why would you ever say that to me, my dear?" She smiled good naturedly.

"Well, not for many years until you are quite old, hopefully never." Lucius growled under his breath. He did not like the idea of growing old, and the thought that Narcissa would still be relatively young when he was leaving his prime galled.

"Don't worry, Malfoys age well. And I don't think I'll be quite an old man, when you come of age."

"Quite." They sat in silence for a few moments before Malfoy left the table abruptly.

"You seem to be making a habit of that Mr. Malfoy. Should I note it as a tendency?" Malfoy barked no and swept out of the room leaving a dazed Narcissa in his wake.

Bella made her way downstairs and slumped in a chair.

"What are you doing? You have frightened our host." Narcissa, wasn't prepared for her sister's sudden entrance, and had no answer.

"Speechless Cissa? How quaint." Narcissa shook her head an glared.

"Just because I'm not too much of a slag to get out of bed, doesn't mean I'M the one scaring people." She said pointedly, before finishing her food and rushing to her room.

Lucius Malfoy smirked in the next room. Not so much of an ice queen after all.


	4. balcony scene

Narcissa sat in her room. It was lovely, dark mahogany and rich velvet, but it was so... Malfoy. She shivered. She opened the curtains, but instead of opening up the room, the light just deepened the shadows. The sun was setting, and she decided to go out on the balcony to read. Maybe she could get away from the oppressive feeling that seemed to fill the house at night.

Lucius was going to finish his records on the balcony, when he saw Narcissa.

"Oh bloody hell." He groaned and walked a few steps in the opposite direction. No, he was a Malfoy, no little girl was going to scare him from a pleasant evening. And she would probably leave, once he got out there anyway.

He settled himself in a chair next to her. He could practically feel the annoyance rolling off her in waves, but she didn't move. He got out his things and began to write, but he couldn't concentrate. He stood up and the chair fell backwards. Narcissa looked up at him.

"Go away."

"I'm quite comfortable where I am." Lucius started pacing the length of the balcony.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Malfoy?"

"No!" Narcissa, put down her book.

"Obviously."

"Little girl, there is nothing the matter except that my house has been infiltrated by Black women." Narcissa bristled.

"If you didn't want us here, you shouldn't have invited us."

"I didn't! My father invited you all here, while I was in Venice." He semed to realize what he had just said and tried to back track.

"Not that it's not alright with me that you're here, I am after all hosting this little get together." Narcissa nodded, smiling slightly.

" I'm not like this." He said finally. "I don't know what has gotten into me lately, but I seem to be losing my manners. I apologize." Narcissa had been enjoying this new Malfoy, and was sad to find that he was pulling back into his cold exterior.

"Oh please don't go." She said suddenly.

"I assure you Miss. Black, I have no intention of leaving you and your sister alone in my home."

"That's, um, not what I meant." Lucius was aware of that, but he _really _didn't' want to acknowledge that there was so much of a difference between his usual self, and himself around this child, that she could tell the difference. Especially, if she felt as though he was leaving when he remembered himself. He shook it off.

"I've been doing that a lot lately," He mused.

"Doing what exactly?" He glared.

"Nothing." Narcissa stood up.

"I apologize for making you so uncomfortable, Mr. Malfoy. I didn't realize I would." No this is wrong! His head screamed. You do not let some little girl say that to you, you are a Malfoy.

"Miss. Black, I assure you that you have not made me uncomfortable in any way."

"Of course not." She sounded as if he had insulted her somehow. "I simply meant that being around me has caused situations you were uncomfortable in. I didn't cause the discomfort. I suppose I am just not as easily discomforted as you are sir." Lucius growled.

"Somehow I severely doubt that Miss. Black."

"Evidence of such is readily obvious." She replied daintily. Lucius's face darkened. He walked over to her, so that he was just inches from her."

"Are you uncomfortable Miss. Narcissa?"

"Miss. Black." She said tersely. Narcissa didn't like being put in such a position. She could see the hidden trap behind his words. If she was then she had been wrong, but if she wasn't she was a strumpet. She cursed him silently.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am not uncomfortable, simply unused to this position."

"Of course, Miss. Narcissa."

"If yo are insinuating something Mr. Malfoy, I prefer that you come out and say it. Lucius smiled. He hoped it disguised his thoughts. He was getting annoyed with the girl, he had been sure this would get a reaction of some sort, but she stood her ground calmly. It was driving him crazy.

"I'm sure you would; however, situations such as this require the utmost subtlety.

"Situations like this? I'm sure I don't know what you mean Mr. Malfoy." He smirked, then before she could stop him pressed his lips to hers.

Narcissa froze. That was the last thing she had expected. The man was sleeping with Bella for Merlin's sake. Why would anyone sleeping with Bella want to kiss her? He must be playing some game. Bella was probably in on it too. Narcissa tried to move away, but Lucius gripped her shoulders and held her still.

Lucius was going insane, he was sure of it. He was standing on his balcony kissing Bellatrix Black's baby sister, and he was enjoying it. He could feel her melt against him. Her little body pressing into his. He backed her against the rail and wove his fingers into her hair. She moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Lucius could feel himself getting hard, and he ground himself into her. She gasped slightly. The sound did nothing to soothe his libido. Merlin help him, he was going to take her right now if he didn't stop.

Her grip got light and he realized she probably needed to breathe. He pulled his head up and watched as her eyes flashed through disappointment and relief. She gasped in a breath. Lucius ran his thumb over her lips and her eyes fell shut. He dipped his head down, and as if on queue a large CRACK sounded behind them. Narcissa whirled around to find an house elf standing behind her.

"Kreature has a letter for Miss. Black." Narcissa ran to take the letter. She looked at the seal and gasped. She spun away from Kreature and Lucius and ran into the house. Lucius was disappointed to find that she didn't look back.

Narcissa sat on her bed staring at the letter. It was from Evan. She traced the words with her fingers and cursed herself. Not only had she let her guard down, she had just kissed Lucius Malfoy. She couldn't believe she had done that to Evan. She hadn't been thinking about him much lately, but she had been so overwhelmed that she hadn't felt bad until now.

"I need to get away from this." she thought aloud and reached for her book.

"I left it on the balcony," She gasped in horror. Suddenly it was too much for her, she laid back on the bed and began to cry.

Lucius was standing outside her door. He didn't really want to be here, but he needed to return her book. Right, he said to himself, you're just here to be a gentleman, it has nothing to do with wanting to see the girl. But he clung to that word, girl, she's 15, she's just a girl. He was about to open the door, when he heard crying.

"Oh hell, five minutes after kissing him she was crying. I wonder what about? He said sardonically. He took a breath, it could be over the letter in which case maybe she wanted company. Yeah, that's it. Lucius rolled his eyes at himself. He hadn't stood outside girl's door this long since he was a Hogwarts. Then again, she still WAS at Hogwarts. Dammit! He had to stop this.

Lucius knocked and opened the door. Narcissa looked up to find Lucius Malfoy staring at her with an odd expression on his face. He seemed to be deciding if he should be sheepish, arrogant, or brotherly. The thought almost made her laugh, but then she remembered why he was here and felt tears return to her eyes.

Merlin, she's even pretty when she cries. Really Lucius wouldn't expect a Black to be anything but, still she looked almost angelic sitting there, her eyes, huge and bright with tears against her pale skin. He took a tentative step in and braced himself against flying objects. Of course, she wasn't Bella, and none came. He felt some relief at that thought, but the cold emotion frozen in her eyes made him take the though back. He would rather Bella's hot anger to this cold sadness.

"Are you alright Miss. Narcissa?"

"It's Miss. Black."

"I do believe we've dispensed of the need for such formalities."

"I don't. You'll find Mr. Malfoy, that I am not my sisters." He almost wanted to laugh at the notion. No this one was nothing like the rest of her family. He guessed that she was much more like her mother than anything, because she certainly wasn't a thing like any of the living members of her family.

"I do not consider you either of them." She nodded curtly.

"Is there a reason you are here?" Narcissa, was not one to say things she didn't mean, and almost never used those words. The fact that she needed to use them with Lucius was a reminder of why she was being so cautious inn the first place.

"Yes, I am returning your book." He was slightly taken aback at her assumption that he would be here without a reason. Narcissa stood gracefully and took the book from him.

"Thank you. You may go." He wanted to say something else, but Bellatrix's voice cut through the mansion.

"Lucius where aaarrrreeee you?" Lucius could see disgust flash over Narcissa's face before she tucked it away behind an expression of accepting tranquility. Lucius sighed.

"I'm in the hall by my room Bella." He quickly walked over to his door.

"Why in world are you there?" He sighed, she could be such a child sometimes.

"I was putting away some work." He could hear the disgust in her reply.

"Work? What ever were you doing that for?"

"The house must be run, Bella." And then he went to find her. He could think of better ways to shut her up than trying to answer her endless questions. Maybe something that would take his mind off her sister. He found her watching a young boy writhe in pain on the floor of the library.

"Bella, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She looked up.

"This little wretch seems to think he can read my mail."

"Bella, we hire him to make sure no one has done anything dangerous to our mail. It's his job to open it." Bella took the curse of the boy and he slumped to the ground.

"Well, no one told me that." She said, her voice light like a child's.

"No? Well you know now." She nodded and turned to him.

"Have him not look at mine would you?" Lucius nodded at the boy.

"I don't think I need to tell him now." Bella looked back at the boy's bloody body lying in a pile on the rug.

"Bella, you really can't just go around torturing people."

"Oh I can't, what are you feeling sorry for the little muggle boy?" She said muggle like a curse , and threat, and a challenge. Lucius smirked.

"No you can't, you've ruined our rug." Bella looked down.

"Whoops." A cat like smile stretched across her face.

"Let me make it up to you." Lucius's smile matched her own.

"It's the least you can do after all."


	5. ball after all?

Narcissa sat on her bed, trying not to hear what was going on above her. She knew it was mostly theatrics for her benefit, but the party was in three hours and they were still in bed. Narcissa hated that they had probably laughed at how silly she had been to think that Lucius malfoy would want her. That anyone sleeping with Bella would want her. She just knew he thought she was a silly child who was too young to even go to the ball. She'd show them.

Narcissa crept into Bella' s room and took her lilac dress off it's hanger. She wrapped it up and flooed to a small alterations shop in Diagon Alley.

Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace and pulled on the dress, it almost fell off her. A short twiggy woman came out of the back with pins floating around her head.

"Oh goodness, dear, let me help you with that." Narcissa nodded her thanks.

"Make it...make it something he'll notice me it." The woman smiled conspiratorially and began to flit around waving her wand at the dress until it was small enough to fit Narcissa. Then she cut the neck into a deep V and the back down to right above Narcissa's butt. She turned the sleeves into a gauzy material so light it was almost white. She stepped back and cocked her head to the side. Narcissa didn't like to be very noticeable. She preferred to stay in the shadows, so she never wore blue because it made her features stand out. But she wanted to stand out today, she wanted to knock Lucius and Bella off their feet.

"Try making it blue." the seamstress shook her head.

"I don't thin that's a good idea dear."

"Just try it." The woman waved her wand and the dress turned a beautiful deep royal blue. Narcissa shook her head.

"No try making it light blue." The woman waved her wands and gasped.

"Dear, that's...beautiful." Narcissa looked in the mirror. The color made her eyes stand out so that they seemed to reflect all the light in the room.

"Yes I think this will do." She left the store ad went to get her hair done. She didn't want to be anything like Narcissa Black and she though changing her hair color would make her look less like a Black. It didn't, but the soft platinum curls made her look at least 17and nothing like Narcissa Black. She reminded herself, she thought happily, of her mother. The last thing she bought was a sapphire drip necklace that drew attention to the dangerous cut of her dress.

She was a little late, but it was only 10 and if she was lucky her father would have already left. Narcissa changed into her dress in the bathroom of the gala hall. She stood for a moment looking at the girl in the mirror. She wasn't Narcissa black. She was at least 17, and she was wearing rogue. A girl came into the bathroom and gasped, her friends all stood staring at Narcissa for a moment before they realized what they were doing and scurried away whispering.

With bolstered confidence Narcissa left the bathroom and she paused for only a moment at the door before stepping into the ballroom.


	6. Miss Narcissa

Lucius Malfoy was talking to Clara Parkinson when he felt the room gasp. He turned around the see the most beautiful lady he had ever seen walking down the stairs. Her head was held high, but her eyes were cast down, and she would have been a picture of angelic modesty if not for the dress. He started towards the stairs intent on having her. Bellatrix was busy with Rudolphus so he was free tonight. He was determined not to think of the other reason he might not be free.

Lucius was a few strides away when sch. reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up. Suddenly he found himself frozen, drowning in the most beautiful pair of ice blue eyes he had ever seen. Narcissa Black's eyes. Narcissa flashed him a small smile before brushing past his frozen form.

The moment she stepped onto the dance floor the party seemed to come alive again. She was swept off by a young man with a round face and deep brown eyes. He dipped her, and she smirked as he tried to look down her dress.

"It's charmed darling." he looked disappointed. Narcissa wanted to stretch out this adrenaline rush as long as she could, so she said the last thing Narcissa Black would ever say.

"But if you're good..." She trailed off and grinned up at him through her lashes. Lucius was standing close enough to hear and he wanted to wretch. A picture of Narcissa with this boy's hands all over her flashed through his mind. It was disgusting. She deserved much better than this boy. The little girl he had been living with was far from his mind. All he could think about was this beautiful lady, with Narcissa's wit, and hopefully her temper.

He put a firm hand on the boy' shoulder.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Narcissa looked up at him annoyed.

"Yes actually, we were dancing." The boy looked scared.

"Cissa I could get in trouble."

"Am I not worth it Evan, you are courting me."

"He's what?"

"Courting me." Narcissa replied cooly. "Now if you'll excuse us." She turned to leave, but Lucius pulled her away from Evan.

"Narcissa you will dance with no one, but me tonight, or I will tell your father you are her."

"Miss. Black."

"If you act like a whore you will be treated like one." Narcissa tried to pull back, but he kept a firm grip on her and she was fast finding she really didn't want to get away. He smelled masculine and powerful, like cinnamon and soap. And she coude feel his heart beat where her hands were placed on his chest.

"I don't think you're a whore." He whispered. She smirked.

"Yes, I realize that."

"Though that dress..." she laughed throatily.

"Is lovely and lady like."

"No, that dress is disgusting." A voice boomed behind them. Narcissa spun around.

"Daddy." Orion black glared at his youngest daughter.

"You will come here right now and NEVER see that man again." Narcissa blanched. She really couldn't think of anything worse than not being held like this again. He held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. She knew no one would ever hold her like that again. She felt Lucius tighten his grip on her ad shook her head.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not coming." She felt Lucius release a breath.

" You will starve and die on the streets, AND I will not care at all if you do not come right now, I will NOT go through this with you too." Narcissa looked down. She wasn't Andromeda. Lucius's whole being seemed to be saying "I'd protect you." she smiled into his chest.

"I'm staying with Lucius." Orion Black was about to scoff, but Lucius nodded his assent. Orion's shoulder's sagged. He could afford to fight with the Malfoys right now. He turned to leave.

"I hope you realize what you are doing."

"I do." Narcissa smiled goodbye to her father, but he wouldn't look at her.

All of a sudden Bellatrix rushed up to them.

"You Whore!" She screamed, "You little slag." Lucius glared at her.

"That is ENOUGH." She glared daggers at him.

"You were in bed with me three hours ago." And then almost as if she realized what she had just said she spun to look at Rudolphus and ran. Without Bella and Rudolphus the room lapsed into a much quieter tension. Lucius was the first to speak.

"Will you marry me?" Narcissa was in shock, she burst out laughing. She stopped her self after only a moment, but Lucius was looking at her like she was the devil herself.

"You don't' expect me to support you without marrying me?" he drawled coldly. Narcissa looked at him like he was insane.

"Of course I'll marry you." Lucius grinned and wrapped his arms around her. He apperated them to the manor and the last thing the guests heard was her yelling about laws and apperating licenses.


	7. Mrs Malfoy

Narcissa smoothed imaginary wrinkles from her long white gown. Lucius's father was standing in front of her giving her the same amused bu horrified smile he had giving her when she told hm she planned to marry his son. Sometimes she was really grateful for that smile. She walked to Lucius and took his arm. They stood together and she couldn't imagine how she had ever thought his eyes were cold.

"I pronounce you man and wife." Narcissa smiled up at him. The weight of her ring was a happy reminder that this was real. Lucius grinned at her and kissed her. Hard.


End file.
